


Watch The Birdie

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Out of Character, Protective Big Brother Undertaker, Some one please help Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: Poor Daniel he has an important business meeting, but he needs someone to watch his baby daughter Birdie who to ask?





	Watch The Birdie

"You're an idiot" Kane complained as he stepped away from his former tag team partner, Daniel Bryan, "No way."

Daniel had a serious meeting to attend and needed someone to watch his baby daughter Birdie, "Kane, please I'm begging you. I won't be gone long I swear."

Kane looked at Birdie with a concerned look, "Why me? Don't you have a Wife?"

"Brie is busy" Daniel said, "Come on your basically her Uncle."

That comment made Kane laugh, "Did you land on your head or something? You would trust a Monster like me with....your daughter?"

"Yes because I trust you" Daniel confessed, as he walked towards Kane, "Now, she's already been fed, so she should be fine. I brought her bag just in case, so if she cries the answer should be in the bag."

"Wait cry?" 

"Thanks buddy" Daniel said, as he placed Birdie on her pink playmat and left Kane's locker room, "I owe you one." 

"Wait Daniel!" Kane shouted trying to get Daniel to listen, "I don't know how...to...take care of...and he's gone."

Kane sighed in defeat and turned to the tiny human that was placed in the middle of his locker room floor, "Sooooooo" Kane sighed slowly pacing around the mat, "You're Birdie.....who the hell names their kid Birdie?"

Birdie let out a squeal which nearly made Kane jump, "Don't. ..do that" Kane snarled, as he put a hand over his fast beating heart, "I thought I stepped on you."

Birdie was so tiny compared to Kane that it made Kane rather anxious, "Why me?" Kane asked himself, "Why is it always me that gets stuck doing stupid stunts."

While Kane was having a mental crisis, Birdie had rolled over on her belly and began making noises. Kane looked down and was immediately confused, "Oh you....rolled over?" As slow as he could Kane knelt down to get a better look, "Are you...stuck?"

Unable to go anywhere Birdie was getting frustrated, and began making loud noise. Kane put his hands up in terror, "Why are you doing that?" Kane questioned, "Is this normal?"

Birdie then began to cry; which sent Kane overboard, "Oh God why!?" Kane panicked not sure what to do, "Birdie why?!"

Kane put both his hands through his hair trying to think of something to do, "Do I flip you back over?" Kane asked, "Is that what you want?"

Almost afraid to touch her, Kane used his glove covered hand, and gently turned Birdie back onto her back, "Is that better?" Kane asked as Birdie's cries turned into whimpers, "I guess that worked?"

As Birdie slowly calmed down, Kane sat down cross-legged inches away from the mat, and stared. After a few minutes of baby noises Kane spotted the bag Daniel left behind for Birdie. 

Being the curious devil he was Kane carefully reached over Birdie and grabbed the bag, "What's in here anyway?" Kane asked himself, as he opened the baby bag.

Rattles, blankets, cloth diapers normal baby stuff till Kane spotted something that made him laugh, "No way there's no way!"

A plush goat with brown hair and horns, Kane couldn't contain his laughter. Birdie recognized her plush and reached out to it which Kane noticed, "Oh you want this?" 

Kane held the plush just out of the infants grasp, "Come one Birdie" Kane chuckled, "Get it."

How could he not tease her? Kane watched in amazement as Birdie attempted to grab her plush. It was funny as she grunted and babbled, but Kane let her have it, he was worried she would cry again. 

The moment Birdie got her plush she put it in her mouth. Kane wasn't sure if she was suppose to do that, but he didn't want to rip it away from her, "Well" Kane sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "At least we know you're not a Vegetarian."

Birdie made little noises as she chewed, so Kane took it as she agreed with what he was saying. 

Out of curiosity Kane gave Birdie a gently poke on the cheek which made her squeal, "Ahh" Kane repeated the same noise as Birdie, "Your just a noise maker ar'nt you?"

Kane's laughter was ended with a bright camera flash and a far too familiar laugh. Seth Rollins.

The King Slayer had his phone recording, "The Big Red Machine" Seth laughed, "More like the Big Red Babysitter!"

Kane growled, as he stood up, "What do you want Seth?"

"Nothing" Seth chuckled, "I heard Daniel picked you to babysit his Daughter and I had to see it. And it's hilarious!"

Kane cracked his knuckles, "You have five seconds to get out of here, or I'm busting both of your legs."

Seth hissed, "That's not very professional Kane a proper babysi-HCK!"

Out of nowhere Roman Reigns had grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt, "Seth what are you doing, man?" Roman asked, "We're on next get going."

At the site of Roman, Kane crossed his arms and growled. Roman heard Kane and gave him a wink. 

"Don't do it Roman" Kane warned the young man, "Take your brat and go."

Roman laughed, "23 and 2 baby!"

Kane's blood was boiling hot, he hated when people brought up his brother. Yet he kept his cool and let the them pass, and listened to the two laugh at the video Seth took.

Trying not to get mad and destroy his locker room...again, Kane took a deep breath and sat back down next to Birdie; who was still chewing on her goat plushie. 

Kane sighed, "There's that old depressed feeling again" Kane felt sick to his stomach. Birdie looked at the Big Red Machine with wide eyes and began smacking his boot. 

Kane couldn't feel it, but he could hear the tapping noise, "What?" Kane asked, as he rested his chin in his palm, "What do you want?"

Birdie was actually quiet all she was doing was smacking Kane's boot, "Ok that's getting annoying" Kane groaned as he tried getting Birdie to stop, "Cut it out."

At his attempt to make her stop, Birdie somehow managed to catch one of Kane's fingers in her hand. Kane could feel his face heating up, "Stop it" Kane whispered, as he tried to wiggle out of Birdie's grasp, "Let go."

No matter how hard he tried Birdie wouldn't let go he was trapped. "B-Bad Birdie" Kane grumbled, as his cheeks went red, "Let me go."

"Aww how cute!" Kane wanted to die, Natalya's voice echoed and caught other Divas attention, "That's just the sweetest thing!"

Kane couldn't go anywhere, so he turned his head away from the crowd, and prayed they went away. 

"Look he's blushing!" Paige laughed, "Oh my God that's so funny."

"Aww Birdie got herself a man!" Sasha teased as she took her phone out, "This is going on my Instagram."

"Hey, what's everyone laughing at?" Becky asked as she stuck her head in, "Oh.My.God Kane! No way that's adorable!"

Kane was sure his mask was gonna melt off, "How could this get any worse?" Kane asked himself, as he brought his knees to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Taker's deathly low voice boomed in Kane's head scaring him, "I sense your stress are you hurt?"

Kane hid his face in his knees, "I'm fine" Kane whispered trying to keep his brother away, "I'm just fine."

"You don't feel fine" Taker growled, Kane could almost feel the embarrassment in the room, "I'm fine brother. Really I'm fine."

Kane looked up from his knees and checked on Birdie who was surprisingly fast asleep, and the Divas had finally left.

Kane let out a sigh of relief, as he slowly pulled his finger out of Birdie's grasp. As soon as Kane was free Birdie's hand hit the cold floor; which scared her out of her sleep.

Birdie's eyes began filling up with tears as her lower lip quivered, "Nonono!" Kane panicked, "Don't cry it's okay."

"What are you blabbing about, boy?" Taker asked not at all sure what was happening.

"Shut up for a second!" Kane snapped then instantly regretted.

"What did you just say, boy?" 

"Nothing!" Kane squealed, "I didn't say anything!"

"Stay where you are" Taker ordered, as his voice began to fade, "I'll be there soon."

"Brother no!" Kane barked trying to keep Taker connected "Why is no one listening to me today!"

Kane looked down at Birdie who had surprisingly managed to untie one of Kane's boots and held the black lace tightly in her fist, "Birdie" Kane grumbled, "Your not helping."

Kane picked up the plush goat and gave it to Birdie, "Here play with this." Birdie's eyes went wide as she dropped the lace and took the goat instead.

Not wanting to trip, Kane tied up his boot as quick as he could. Suddenly, Kane felt a cold breeze crawl up his spine, "He's here" Kane whispered to himself, "Old man still moves pretty fast."

His mind was racing, "What am I gonna do?" Kane asked himself, "If I leave Daniel will be pissed and I'll get a disappointed look from Taker. If I stay....I still get a disappointed look from Taker."

Kane began to pace, "See" Taker's voice scared Kane again, "Your so stressed I know your exact location, but I don't see anyone around you. What's going on?"

Kane's heart felt like it was going to explode, so he panicked and hid behind a half-wall to breathe, "Nothing is going on!" Kane insisted trying to control his breathing, "Your making me nervous!" 

"You're....hiding really?" Taker sounded like he was laughing, "Just like when we were kids, right little brother?"

"Y-Yeah" Kane answered, "But you were a lot shorter back than!"

Taker laughed, "So what happened? Some youngster punch you and give you a bruise?"

"No!"

Now, Birdie could hear Kane, but she couldn't see him; which really upset her and made her cry. Kane cursed under his breath, knowing his brother could now hear the crying baby.

"What the hell is that noise?" Taker asked, "Is that you?"

Kane blushed, "No! That is not me!"

"Your blushing again, little brother" Taker teased, "Whatever that noise is it's really bothering you."

"Brother could you please just...go" Kane begged, "You're making this worse then it has to be."

"Hell no!" Taker barked, as his heels began clicking down the hall, "I didn't come all the way down here for you to tell me to go away."

"You got here in like two seconds!" Kane snapped, as he peaked around the wall to look at Birdie, "B-Birdie" He whispered, "Birdie over here, hey."

Birdie turned her head and saw Kane; which made her slightly happier. "Birdie?" Taker questioned, "Who are you talking to?"

Kane just stopped talking and leaned against the wall, as he listened to Taker's shoes reach the door, "I'm here wh-"

There was a moment of pure silences, no one side anything not even Birdie. She was far too focused in the tall man that just walked in.

"You...You didn't.....turn yourself into an infant did you?" Taker asked standing in the door frame.

"N-no" Kane sighed far too embarrassed to look at his brother, "That's Birdie s-she's Daniel's daughter."

There was silence again. "Who?" Taker questioned, as he crossed his arms.

"Daniel" Kane repeated, "Daniel Bryan." 

Taker went quiet.

"You know Daniel" Kane sighed, "He was my tag team partner."

"It's not ringing a bell" Taker confessed.

"The short guy!" Kane stated, "With the crazy beard."

"Kane" Taker chuckled, "Everyone is short to me. Be more specific."

"The goat!" Kane was getting frustrated, "Your messing with me right?"

"Is that the same guy who was obsessed with hugging you?"

"Yes" Kane said trying not to laugh, "Yeah that guy." 

Taker looked down at Birdie, "He made that?"

Kane poked his head around the corner, "Yeah I know I was shocked too." 

"Boy get over here!" Taker ordered, "I'm sick of talking to a wall."

Kane laughed to himself, "Now you know how I feel."

"So why did Goat-boy leave his baby with you?" Taker asked, as Kane got closer. Kane fixed his glove, "He had a meeting or something, and he wanted me to watch her."

"So....you hid behind a wall?" 

"No" Kane grunted, "I-I got...em...embarrassed."

Taker lifted a brow, "You got embarrassed?" 

Kane crossed his arms and avoided eye contact, "Let's just say people showed up and...took pictures."

"Who?"

Kane looked at Taker with a confused glare, "What do you mean who?"

"Tell me who took pictures."

Kane wasn't really a rat, but he couldn't keep a secret from Taker, "Well...Seth took a vide-"

"That little shit again!" Taker barked, "I swear that punk is asking for an beating....wait here."

"Brother no!" Kane gasped reaching out for Taker, "Don-" 

Suddenly, Daniel ran into Taker's chest with a smack. Daniel quickly backed up and was shocked at who he saw, "U-Undertaker!" Daniel stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

Taker scoffed, "I heard crying I thought it was coming from Kane, but I guess not."

"That's not funny, brother."

Daniel squeezed past Taker in a panic only to realize Birdie was asleep cuddling with her goat. Daniel walked over to Kane and reached out his hand, "Thanks, man I knew I could trust you."

Kane looked at Taker quickly before shaking hands with Daniel, "So, was she any trouble?" Daniel asked giving Kane a playful punch on the arm, "My Birdie sure is an arm full isn't she?"

Kane just rolled his eyes, "Well it's been great, but I'm exhausted and like to go home" Kane groaned as he looked down at Birdie, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Birdie."

Kane grabbed his bag and left the locker room with Taker upfront, "Go go go" Kane whispered to Taker, as they marched down the hall.

"HEY KANE!" Daniel called, "I GOT ANOTHER MEETING NEXT MONTH DO YOU THIN-"

"NOPE!" Kane shouted back, as Taker chuckled at his brother's tone, "I'M BUSY!"

As they turned the corner, Taker was still laughing, "What's so funny?" Kane asked as his bag swayed side to side, "You never laugh this long, Deadman."

Taker reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and showed it to Kane; which made the Monster freeze.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" Kane barked, as he saw a photo of Birdie holding his finger, "YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE HOW!"

Taker smiled at his phone, "Triple H sent it to me" Taker chuckled, "With the caption Watch The Birdie."

Kane went to grab the phone, but Taker was too fast, "Delete it!" Kane demanded, "I look ridiculous!"

As Kane went to lunge again Taker disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, "Not a chance little brother."

Kane crossed his arms and growled, "Watch the Birdie" He grumbled, "That's not even clever."


End file.
